


take two, action

by genesius



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chocolate, Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Established Relationship, GPHDTIYS, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's not technically canon that it's valentine's day but honestly it might as well be, nanny crowley makes an extremely brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesius/pseuds/genesius
Summary: a deleted scene set one year later from the events of the show good omens on amazon prime
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Gomens Party House DTIYS





	take two, action

**INT. BENTLEY - DAY - ONE YEAR LATER**

_Crowley sits in the Bentley, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. His hair is a bit longer now, similar to the length it was when the whole Armageddon business began. He takes a deep breath, and then glances down to the passenger seat._

_Where Aziraphale usually sits, there is a small red metal box. There's a shoddily tied tartan ribbon around it._

_Crowley picks it up, tightens the ribbon, takes a deep breath, and gets out of the car._

* * *

**INT. AZIRAPHALE'S BOOKSHOP - DAY - ONE YEAR LATER**

_Aziraphale is looking through one of his shelves, his spectacles balanced precariously on the end of his nose. He picks up a book, pushes his glasses up, flips through it quickly, pulls out a bookmark left inside, and gets distracted by the contents. He looks pensive._

_The bell above the door DINGS. He doesn't look._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> We're closed!

**CROWLEY**

> I'm back.

_Now Aziraphale looks up and sees Crowley through the backless bookshelves. His face lights up._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Oh, there you are! I was worried you'd gotten lost.

_He puts the book back on the shelf. We see the title -_ A History of Chocolate _. He takes his glasses off and walks towards Crowley, who is holding the box behind his back._

**CROWLEY**

> Me? Lost in London?

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Implying you'd remember the drive to the Dowling's after all this time, darling.

_As their conversation continues, it becomes clear that there is absolutely no bite behind their words. They're more comfortable than they ever have been._

**CROWLEY**

> And what makes you think I wasn't just in character?  
>  _(Nanny voice)  
>  _You know I'm a poor driver, angel.

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Oh, I beg to differ. I believe my partner's skills are far worse.

_Crowley (mostly) feigns offence. Aziraphale has gotten to him now, and he gently pulls his sunglasses off his face, putting them down on the nearest surface, before kissing him in greeting. Crowley pulls the box out from behind him and pushes it into his hands. Aziraphale's hands close around it, and he looks up, confused._

**AZIRAPHALE (CON'T)**

> What's this?

**CROWLEY**

> Open it. You don't want me caring for plants anymore, so I had to do something.

**AZIRAPHALE**

> We both know you've never 'cared' for them, you wily demon!

_Crowley makes a handful of unintelligible, indignant noises._ _Aziraphale places a hand on his cheek, his eyes full of six thousand years of patience and mischief in equal measure. Crowley stops, and sighs, and leans into the touch._

_Aziraphale pulls at the ribbon until it falls loose, and opens the lid. He gasps as he realizes its contents - a variety of assorted chocolates._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Oh, my love, these are… 

**CROWLEY**

> Do you remember when I showed up a few days before your shop opened? 

**AZIRAPHALE**

> With chocolates?

**CROWLEY**

> I never got the chance to actually give them to you, and they don't sell decent sets anywhere anymore, so… 

_Aziraphale smiles adoringly, and gives Crowley a kiss on the cheek. Crowley looks flustered._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> You really are quite the romantic, aren't you, my sweet?

**CROWLEY**

> Shut up!

_Aziraphale's warm smile turns into an amused grin._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> You know, it's funny - I was just looking at a book on chocolates.

_Crowley shifts. He looks nervous, suddenly._

**CROWLEY**

> Anything interesting?

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Nothing in particular, no.

_He picks up a piece and bites into it. His inappropriately noisy reaction makes Crowley look even more flustered. He looks up._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Really, my dear, you spoil me. They really are quite delicio- 

_He stops. The cogs are turning. His eyes widen._

**AZIRAPHALE**

> Wait… this shop opened in 1800, but… chocolates weren't invented until 1847. How did you…? Did you… did you _invent_ these, darling?

_Crowley looks almost guilty._

**AZIRAPHALE (CON'T)**

> Oh, my dearest-

_The box is left next to Crowley's sunglasses, and the distance between them lessens considerably._

**AZIRAPHALE (CON'T)**

> And you said you aren't a romantic.

**CROWLEY**

> Looked in a mirror lately? You're the one who's called me every pet name under the sun.

**AZIRAPHALE**

> And you're the one who invented chocolates. 

**CROWLEY**

> Wh… what does that have to do with anything?

**AZIRAPHALE**

> _For me_.

**CROWLEY**

> …Point taken.

_And there's no more space to fill._


End file.
